valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Diamond
DMG to all enemies after an attack / Unable to move 3 turns / Can't be nullified / 30% chance |procs 2 = 3 |skill t = ☆Hero's Weapon Σ |skill t lv1 = Thor's Hammer attack 600% up / 100% chance |procs t = 1 |skill t end = 2019-04-01 11:59:59 +0900 JST |skill g = ☆Jewel Queen |skill g lv1 = Unleash all allies' skills / 10% chance |skill g lv10 = Unleash all allies' skills / 25% chance |procs g = 4 |skill g2 = ☆Jewel Queen |skill g2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Deal 400% DMG to all enemies after an attack / Unable to move 3 turns / Can't be nullified / 30% chance |procs g2 = 3 |skill gt = ☆Hero's Weapon Σ |skill gt lv1 = Thor's Hammer attack 600% up / 100% chance |procs gt = 1 |skill gt end = 2019-04-01 11:59:59 +0900 JST |skill x = ★Jewel Queen |skill x lv1 = Unleash all allies' skills / 20% chance |skill x lv10 = Unleash all allies' skills / 40% chance |procs x = 4 |skill x2 = ★Jewel Queen |skill x2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Deal 400% DMG to all enemies after an attack / Unable to move 4 turns / Can't be nullified / 40% chance |procs x2 = 3 |skill xt = ☆Hero's Weapon Σ |skill xt lv1 = Thor's Hammer attack 600% up / 100% chance |procs xt = 1 |skill xt end = 2019-04-01 11:59:59 +0900 JST |max level 0 = 90 |cost 0 = 174 |atk 0 = 27999 / 49999 |def 0 = 25999 / 44999 |soldiers 0 = 35000 / 49999 |max level 1 = 100 |cost 1 = 196 |atk 1 = 39999 / 54999 |def 1 = 31999 / 54999 |soldiers 1 = 39999 / 54999 |max level g = 110 |cost g = 210 |atk g = 55999 / 90697 |def g = 44799 / 83597 |soldiers g = 52999 / 83997 |max level x = 130 |cost x = 273 |atk x = 92300 / 143098 |def x = 89999 / 129498 |soldiers x = 93100 / 149998 |medals 0 = 21000 |gold 0 = 210000 |medals 1 = 31500 |gold 1 = 315000 |medals g = 42000 |gold g = 420000 |medals x = 50000 |gold x = 500000 |description = The queen of Gemland is wise and loves her people. She loves walks but always gets lost. |friendship = Oh dear, where am I? It seems I'm lost again. |meet = Welcome to my land, Celestial Lord. Care to walk with me? |battle start = Oh dear, where am I? |battle end = I'm not fit to be queen. |friendship max = I trust rulers who treasure their people. Let's be allies. |friendship event = I help my people, and they help me when I get lost. Thank you for looking after them. |rebirth = When I got lost years ago, I met another girl who was lost. It was Garnet, and we helped each other get home. I guess being lost is not so bad if some good comes out of it! |awaken chance = 15 |awaken crystal = 1 |awaken orb = 5 |awaken l = 25 |awaken m = 35 |awaken s = 50 |rebirth chance = 100 |rebirth flora = 10 |availability = }} Category:AkkeyJin